Regalo inesperado
by Estrella nocturna
Summary: Naruto no recibió un regalo de cumpleaños, así que se buscará uno él mismo. AU


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Originalmente lo escribí para el cumpleaños de Narutito y lo subí en Amor yaoi.

...

Sasori era el mejor, eso todos lo sabían, sus trabajos con la madera eran de lo mas artístico, pero su orgullo eran las marionetas, su tesoro, que decidiera vender una era un milagro, especialmente tratándose de algunas en particular, porque no las vendía a cualquiera, y se consideraba un privilegiado al afortunado bendecido con tal suerte, su obra era lo mejor y por ello muchos deseaban algo suyo, pero hallar su negocio era difícil porque no era grande ni espectacular, era un local pequeño en una zona poco transitada, además pocos conocían su apariencia, eso sí sus obras tenían todas su sello, con él trabajaban sus socios Deidara y Tobi.

Ese día Naruto buscaba algo especial, era su cumpleaños y sus tutores como siempre le habían dado dinero, mucho, pero solo eso, dinero, ya había decidido que hacer con parte de este: pagar su cena de lujo, con el resto quería algo inolvidable, pero no tenía ni idea de que podría ser, entonces topo con el negocio de Sasori, se veía pequeño y viejo pero acogedor y limpio, así que se animó a entrar, a simple vista se podían ver adornos y juguetes de madera (obra de Sasori), y estatuas de arcilla (la de Deidara) todo hermoso.

Quien atendía en ese momento era Tobi, que estaba ocupado con unos clientes por lo que no se atrevió acercarse a preguntar, pero comenzó a observar el lugar detenidamente dándose cuenta de que en cada pared había una puerta, a su lado derecho se encontraba una con un diseño un tanto "explosivo" muy llamativa, mientras que la que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo tenía un toque un poco mas rustico, al ver esta puerta, de pronto sintió como si algo le llamara desde adentro y su curiosidad salió a flote, sin poderse contener se dirigió al lugar abrió la puerta y se metió, lo primero que vio fue un hermoso pelirrojo dentro que estaba tan metido en sus asuntos que no lo había notado, estaba haciendo una marioneta, de hecho al fijarse se dio cuenta de que el cuarto estaba lleno de ellas, muchas humanas, de payasos y sin fin de temas, pero las que llamaron su atención fueron la de un zorro de nueve colas y una de un chico muy parecido a él, solo que con orejas y también nueve colas de zorro, de hecho era idéntico a él, al verla se quedó de piedra, deseó tener esas marionetas pero no se atrevió a decir nada, el otro seguía muy metido en lo suyo, hasta que Naruto avanzó hacía las marionetas como hipnotizado y sin querer pisó un desarmador provocando ruido, con eso el otro salió de sus pensamientos y vio frente a él a ese ángel que solo veía en sueños acompañado del zorro, pensó que estaba soñando, aún así decidió levantarse y acercarse

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente estando en realidad embelesado.

-lo siento, debí suponer que no se debía entrar pero me dio curiosidad ttebayo -respondió con un poco de temor, creía que lo estaban regañando por estar en un sitio en que no debía.

- ¿buscas algo en especial?

-no, no buscaba nada en especial, solo, me llamaron la atención esas -señalando las marionetas

- ya veo, esas te las regalo

- ¿Regaladas? no, yo... no quiero nada así, dattebayo -dijo el rubio entre ofendido y nervioso

-calma, no serían del todo gratis, quiero una cita contigo y si tú quieres, podríamos ser amigos (N.A. si claro, lo que tú quieres es ser algo más que "amigos")

-no claro que no, yo no tengo amigos, pero no creo que ese sea el medio correcto para conseguirlos

-bueno háblame de ti

- ¿de mí?

-si, eso quiero, me has llamado la atención, eres como un ángel, deseo saber de ti

-bien, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, hoy es mi cumpleaños y mis tutores me dieron algo de dinero para que compre lo que quiera, y eso hacía, buscar un regalo para mí, cualquier cosa que me guste, si no hallo algo, lo ahorraré para la siguiente vez, como nunca hallo algo, ya tengo mucho, pero creo que ya lo hice,

-bien, en ese caso, te regalo una por tu cumpleaños y la otra te la vendo

-no, mejor no, pensándolo bien, no sé manejarlas ¿para que me servirían?

-Yo te puedo enseñar, -dijo con voz sensual pero como Naruto es un despistado no lo captó

- ¿de verás? gracias,

-no hay problema, y que ¿podemos cenar juntos?

-si, eso creo, etto... disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-me llamo Sasori, (al decirlo le dedico una ligera sonrisa) mira te enseño y tu me pagas ayudándome con el local ¿trato?

-Mm, bueno, trato

-las marionetas te las doy cuando las termines de aprender a manejar, así puedes practicar aquí con ellas, pero ya son tuyas

-genial *no sé porque creo que este es mi mejor cumple*.

Sasori decidió terminar la marioneta en que estaba otro día, se sentía confiado en dejar a sus "bebés" en manos de ese chico a quien se le notaba a leguas que si las apreciaba, y por lo tanto les iba a dar buen trato y cuidarlas mucho, además tenía la sensación de que era su media naranja, no, estaba seguro, después de todo era el ángel con el que soñaba, y había llegado justo ese día, en que el sueño había sido diferente

Flash Back

-Hola pelirrojo -dice Naruto en un tono muy sexy

-...

-hoy vendré por ti, estaremos juntos

- ¿vendrás por mí? ¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro dattebayo -respondió con una enorme sonrisa

-ven pronto, onegai -rogaba esperanzado

-lo haré, no temas

Fin Flash Back

Si, había cumplido, ahora estarían juntos siempre, no solo en sueños, también despierto vería a su ángel, su sueño echo realidad.

La cena estuvo bien, ambos la disfrutaron mucho, fue amena, tranquila (considerando que a Naruto le cuesta trabajo mantenerse tranquilo), si ya habían quedado prendados uno al otro solo de verse, su atracción aumentó durante la velada, y saber que seguirían juntos aunque fuese en plan maestro-alumno los hacía sentir bien, con toda una vida juntos por delante... momento ¿toda una vida juntos por delante? eso no es de maestro-alumno, eso es de pareja, bueno, pero se querían así, con amor de pareja, y ese entrenamiento les daría mucho tiempo para pensar en ello y formalizar.

CONTINUARÁ... (si ustedes quieren)

Si no recibo reviews daré por hecho que no gusta y no subiré la conti, sé que deberia estar haciendo otras cosas, como la tarea de zoología o la de botánica, espero luego subir más fics,

"A las estrellas se les piden deseos, a mí sólo se me dejan reviews"


End file.
